Martes de spaghetti
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Pyrrha y Jaune estan casados y tienen niños. Su hijo, Alexander, y su bebé, intentarán aprender a comer algo tan complicado como la pasta. Un poco de Arkos para endulzar la vida y lograr una sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** Logicamente, no soy dueño de los personajes pero me apetecía hacer un leve homenaje a RWBY.

 **Martes de spaghetti**

–Papá, ¿se supone que parezca sangre humana?– gimoteaba Alex mientras revolvía un plato de spaghetti.

Su hijo siempre había sido un comedor quisquilloso, pero esta vez no semejaba ser así. Por fortuna, la introducción a la pasta le daba reparo únicamente en lo visual.

–Te prometo que no tiene nada de sangre, campeón – Jaune terminó recostándose en su silla, sabiendo que debería atender a sus hijos antes de poder empezar a comer.

El rubio nunca había sido un gran Cazador, de hecho había estado intentando llegar a ser Cazador porque era lo que su familia esperaba de él y no por propia convicción. Por fortuna, llegó a serlo y a demostrar su valía en más de una ocasión, evidenciando que a veces el esfuerzo tiene la mejor de las recompensas; sin embargo, para él la recompensa era lo que vivía ahora: una amante esposa y dos hijos que adoraba. Su familia era un regalo mayor que la fama y la fortuna.

Cuando nació su primer hijo ya había hablado con su esposa sobre el hecho de cuál de los dos colgaría el escudo y la espada para atender al pequeño hombre de la casa que estaba por llegar, sin embargo fue una discusión corta porque casi nadie en Remmant podía compararse con la gran Pyrrha Nikos en combate, aunque ésta hubiera estado un año sin ejercer su oficio. Por tanto, D'arc se convirtió en quien fregaba, limpiaba y cuidaba la casa; al tiempo que su esposa defendía el mundo de los Grimm.

Luego de convencerle por quinta vez de que no había nada de sangre en la pasta, Jaune acercó su silla a la de su hijo y comenzó a instarlo a probar un poco de la comida. Alexander, un niño rubio como su padre y de ojos verdes como su madre, poseía un pequeño mechón rojizo que caía hasta su frente y que siempre apelmazaba con las manos cuando estaba concentrado. Ahora hubiera peinado aquel rebelde mechón de cabello de no ser porque su padre le apartaba sus pequeñas manos llenas de salsa de tomate de su cabecita.

–No te toques con las manos, campeón– le decía amorosamente –Por favor, prueba un poco.

Después de una larga vacilación, el pequeño alzó un bulto de pasta con su tenedor, arrugó la nariz y estudió detenidamente el spaghetti antes de meterla en su boca de golpe. Su ceño fruncido se fue relajando a medida que se daba cuenta del delicioso sabor de la pasta.

–Está bueno– afirmó.

–Gracias– Si de algo podía presumir Jaune, era de ser un buen cocinero. El hombre se distrajo de la pequeña Athena, el tiempo suficiente como que para ella provocase un pequeño incidente. Ella también estaba disfrutando de su pasta, tanto que había decidido echar todo el vaso por su babero y arrojándolo al suelo; cuenco que Jaune pudo atrapar antes de que cayera. Había sido un Cazador seguía teniendo buenos reflejos.

Athena gorgoteó alegremente, manchando sus manos regordetas a través de la salsa en su cara.

–Pequeña traviesa– fue lo único que pudo decir a esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules que vestía un trajecito de conejo, regalo de la tía Velvet.

Sus vidas cambiaron todavía más cuando la pequeña Athena llegó a este mundo. Cambiaron para bien, porque consigo trajo una oferta de docencia de la Academia Beacon. Goodwitch había intentado tantear a Pyrrha Nikos, ex-alumna y gran Cazadora, para que diese clases de combate en los cursos avanzados y por fin lo había logrado este año. La idea de tener un empleo seguro con vacaciones pagadas y horario fijo, era algo que no se podía desestimar cuando ya se tenían dos hijos. Jaune intentó convencerla de que él podría hacerse cargo de todo pero en seguida se pudo dar cuenta de que su esposa sentía que se estaba perdiendo la infancia de sus hijos y por eso prefería aceptar el empleo.

–Tiene buen sabor, pero es un poco difícil de comer sin hacer un lío– dijo Alexander, concentrado intensamente en su plato, girando la pasta alrededor y alrededor en su tenedor. Pequeñas gotas de salsa salpicaban la mesa de la cocina cada vez que los hilos se enrollaban sobre sí mismos.

–Sé más suave, campeón– le explicó su padre mientras éste limpiaba el rostro manchado de su hermana pequeña. Athena era tan peleadora como su madre y se negaba a permanecer quieta mientras la limpiaban.

–Vamos princesa– replicaba el hombre, quien solamente pudo obtener una serie de pataleos y gritos en respuesta. Pataleos y gritos que cesaron cuando su hija quedó completamente limpia.

–Ya estás limpia– resopló Jaune –¿Ves cómo no tenías que quejarte tanto?. En respuesta, la pequeña soltó un leve bufido. Esos berrinches se iban simplemente con un par de besos en esas mejillas rechonchas. No se podría concretar si era por la leve barba que se había dejado Jaune, por la respiración de éste o por la sensación de los besos; pero siempre que su padre le daba un beso, ella comenzaba a reír incontrolablemente.

–Eso está mejor, conejita traviesa.

Antes de que pudiera haber tocado su plato, Jaune escuchó un hálito de sorpresa desde el dintel de la puerta. El rubio se volvió y su sonrisa cayó cuando vio a Liara en su esposa luciendo una expresión de sorpresa.

–¡Dust!– exclamó Pyrrha –¿Qué ha pasado aquí?.

D'arc no sabía qué hacer o decir, así que simplemente decidió usar ese encanto que había hecho que su esposa se enamorase de él.

–¿Martes de spaghetti?

 **FIN**


End file.
